<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Commission TMNT Ep Alt: Planet of the Turtleloids by ED3765</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677347">Commission TMNT Ep Alt: Planet of the Turtleloids</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765'>ED3765</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, F/M, Fanfiction, Gag, Kidnapped, cloth, gagged, kidnap, tiedup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:29:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>A commission that has me fix and update the issues of the original TMNT ep Planet of the Turtleloids, where April is bound with a metal band of sorts, which at one point she just slips off? Whatever, I'm happy to fix such errors ;)</p><p>I hope you all enjoy!</p><p>As always, read, comment and fav.</p><p>-ED3765</p><p>copyright</p><p>I do not own any characters used.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Commission TMNT Ep Alt: Planet of the Turtleloids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seeing the Turtles fighting what could only be explained as a humanoid bull and mole, April O'Neil hurried off to grab her camera and start capturing the fight for the local News. However, by the time she got her camera and reached the streets, everyone was gone, unaware that a foreign space visitor was taking the turtles on a very long trip from the planet. </p><p>"Hey guys let me some footage of-" April said finally reaching the streets, looking around to see it was void of any life. "Huh? Where did everyone go? This doesn't make sense, one moment ago I saw the turtles fight some kind of weird mutants and now everyone is gone! I wonder if it was something I said?" April remarked as she began to wander the streets to find some clue of their fight, unknowing she was walking towards her usual danger. </p><p>----</p><p>"Where did the Turtles disappear to? And who were those two weirdos the Turtles were fighting against?" April wondered curiously before being grabbed from behind by the usual duo of Bebop and Rocksteady. </p><p>"Talking about us Miss April O’Neil?" Rocksteady said as he easily picked up April after a brief struggle and began to carry her off. </p><p>“Gaah! Not you two!” April cried out as they easily carried her away, which April being impatient began to call out to the turtles for help by grabbing her communicator. “Guys! Guys I need your-“ she began to say which her captors noticed and helped themselves to her Turtle Communicator. </p><p>“Hey! Give that back!” she cried out to them as Rocksteady attempted to call the turtles, mocking them in the process with no reply, which made it very clear the turtles were far from their planet and unable to help April.</p><p>--------</p><p>"Hey boss, boss! We're back!" Rocksteady happily called out as he walked in with April squirming over his shoulder, soon tossing her down to the floor like a sack of potatoes. </p><p>"Gaah! Hey watch it creep!" April called out to him as Shredder looked away from his project rather annoyed. </p><p>"You two bumbling fools! I told you to bring back our latest mutants, not this snoop!" he called out to them as Rocksteady quickly showed what they had. </p><p>"But boss, we got something better! Look! A direct line to the Turtles!" he said attempting to use it. "Hey turtles! Show yourselves so we can bust your beaks in!" he mocked them, to once again no reply. </p><p>"So?" Shredder asked curiously as Rocksteady looked on perplexed. </p><p>"Huh? Maybe the Turtles are really gone?" he remarked much to the horror of April. </p><p>“It can’t be!” she said not believing it though Shredder and Krang were delighted with the news. </p><p>"Splendid! Those mutants that were accidently made actually worked out! Now with the Turtles gone the city is now ours!" Krang happily remarked as Shredder grasped his hands tightly with excitement. </p><p>"Yes, without the resistance of those Turtle fools, nothing can go wrong! You two, give April her usual seat..." he ordered as the two numbskulls nodded. </p><p>"Got it boss!" they said picking her up once more. </p><p>"No! Let me go! They're not gone! You'll see!" April cried out as they carried her over to her usual wooden chair, rope and a cloth nearby as Shredder and Krang worked on the final preparations for their current project. </p><p>"Have a seat April!" Bebop said as Rocksteady forced her against the chair, with the extreme might of the two, they easily bound her to the chair by crossing her wrists behind the chair backside, wrapping and cinching rope around her wrists before wrapping a thick amount over her chest and arms and to the back side of the chair. With more wrapped around her white boot clad ankles before cinching a white cloth over her mouth to silence her cries. </p><p>"Nrnrnrmrm mrprhpr rnnrrm!" April cried out, squirming madly in her bonds.</p><p>"Just relax Miss O’Neil, we'll be taking you for a ride very soon!" Rocksteady promised her. </p><p>"Yeah a very long and last ride!" Bebop said as the two goons walked off to help their boss, April looking on grunting and glaring at the two fools who tied her up. </p><p>"<i>This isn't good, the guys are missing and Shredder is up to something big, got to get free and warn someone!</i>" April thought squirming madly in her rope bonds, the chair creaking to her struggles though had to rest for a moment as she began looking the area over. She noticed everyone was way too distracted to pay attention to her as she noticed some loose work materials laying about, sheets of metal sticking out of a box as she carefully scooted her chair towards it. </p><p>"Mrnrng, ngng, nrrn, ngng nrnr, nrhrn!" April grunted as she soon got the chair over to it, which she lined the sharp metal up with her upper chest bonds and began to grind the rope against it, which it took very little effort to cut the rope strands against the sharp metal. "Mphpm!" she moaned out now standing up, she hopped herself closer and began working her wrist bonds against the metal and soon had the rope cut which allowed her to free the rest of her limbs and finally removed her gag. </p><p>"Gaah! Yes! Now to find out what happened to the Turtles..." April whispered as she attempted to leave, however the usual duo soon stood in her way. </p><p>"We came to get you Miss O’Neil!" Rocksteady said. </p><p>"Thanks for saving us some effort!" Bebop laughed as Rocksteady easily once more picked her up and carried her away over his shoulder. </p><p>"Gaah! No! Release me or you'll be sorry!" </p><p>"Hurry you fools! We must be going!" Shredder ordered as they carried April onto the waiting drill vehicle and soon hurried off. </p><p>-----</p><p>"Mrphrprm! Mrmrphrpmmm!" April cried out once more as she was in Krang’s main work area, once more tied up to a chair with thicker amounts of rope as a white cloth kept her silence once more. "Mrprhprmm!" she grunted out as she watched her bumbling captors carry in a large box as Krang and Shredder talked. </p><p>"So, the big ruby heisted failed, what’s new?!" Krang said irritated as Shredder chuckled. </p><p>"Who needs giant rubies when I have a much better plan, a greater plan! We will use the city’s resources for the most giant construction job in history!" Shredder proclaimed as Krang looked unamused. </p><p>"Oh? And who will do this job huh?" the brain alien asked as Shredder made his way over to the console and pressed the activation buttons. </p><p>"Why the Foot Soldiers will of course!" </p><p>"What? But their tiny electric minds can't handle such complex orders! Who would lead them?" </p><p>"Why a leader of great ability! Which is why they need an incredible leader like them! A robot that cannot be damaged and keep them focused!" Shredder proclaimed as April's eyes widen in shock and horror, letting out a gasp behind her gag knowing the duo were up to something terrible as the nearby machine arms began to construct something. </p><p>"Where would we get or make such a thing?" Krang asked as Shredder laughed in victory. </p><p>"Why we will build it of course!" he said as they watched on as it was made, April's eyes softening at what she saw. </p><p>"<i>Oh this is going to be a long episode...</i>" she thought as Shredder's plan came together without a hitch for once as she was forced to remain bound and gagged watching the ultimate robot be made.  </p><p>----</p><p>"Mrphrpm mgmg nrnrnr!" April grunted into her gag as she kept on squirming, the two who had tied her up were a bit sloppy with tightening her ropes which allowed her to squirm her way free and then undo the rest of her bonds and finally pull her gag away. "Gaah! I got to get away from this place!" April muttered as she made her way around the machines towards the exit which she soon overheard Shredder and Krang's remarks how they ran out of the invincible metal for their machine, which they finished it off with a simple piece of metal in its backside. Which upon a press of a button, Chromedome was complete and stood before them which April looked on amazed from her hiding spot. </p><p>"It's huge!" April remarked as the robot soon sounded the alarms. </p><p>"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" it said firing arrows towards April who was backed against a wall as the arrows landed around her. </p><p>"Going somewhere miss O’Neil? I'll have to ask you to come with us to your final resting place!" Shredder said as April looked on with a gulp, knowing she was in danger this time as she was man handled back onto the drilling vehicle. </p><p>----------</p><p>Upon reaching the construction zone, April was dragged out from the drilling vehicle and towards a tree where she was pressed to the ground by two Foot Soldiers. </p><p>“Ngng! Release me you goons!” she called out to them as she soon noticed the rope they held which they bound her wrists to her ankles with the rope making for a loose hogtie. They grabbed more rope and wrapped it around her chest and arms, cinching it off tightly. “Gaah! You won’t get away with this Shredder! Someone will stop you!” April called out as Shredder approached while holding a cloth. </p><p>“Gaahahaha! Without the Turtles around, no one will stop me!” he assured her while handing off the cloth as the Foot Soldiers now gagged April by pulling the cloth tightly over her mouth and knotted the ends behind her head. “Once this ultimate project is finishing, the world will be mine at long last!” he declared as April mewed and squirmed under the tree as she watched on as the robotic soldiers began the construction. </p><p>“Mrphrpmm!” April moaned as the cloth gag kept her quiet as Chromedome worked the Foot Soldiers hard like well-oiled machine. "Nrnrmr! Nrnrrmm!" April cried out weakly as the structure they were building looked very dangerous. </p><p>"This is going better than expected! We should have done this episodes ago!" Krang happily remarked. </p><p>"Yes! As long as no one knows of Chromedome's weakness on his back, nothing shall stop us! Specially if those Turtles decide to ever show up!" Shredder laughed as April whimpered while squirming against her rope bonds, wishing someone would stop Shredder soon. </p><p>---------</p><p>Shredder’s construction went on for so long that April had fallen asleep while watching it, which as it was finally completed Shredder paid attention to his captive once more. </p><p>"This is your wakeup call miss O’Neil! Don't you wish to see the finished construction?" he asked her while cutting her wrists free from her ankles and stood her up so she could see his masterpiece. "Behold! The Technodrome MK 2!" he cried out at the large sphere like machine. </p><p>"<i>What? They built something of that size over night?</i>" April thought in disbelief while blinking her eyes to wipe the sleepiness from them. </p><p>"Yes, I can tell from your expression! It's amazing what you can do when you have motivated workers? Hahaha!" Shredder proclaimed proudly as Chromedome came out of it. </p><p>"Farewell miss O’Neil! It was nice knowing you!" Shredder said entering the battle tank with his robot. </p><p>"Nrnrmrmm!" April whimpered as the tank roared to life while it was pointing in her direction. "<i>Why do I get a feeling I'm a sitting duck?</i>" </p><p>April began to squirm and struggle like mad, knowing that tank was going to come for her at any moment and flatten her like a pancake. She looked up at the sky and begged for the Turtles to appear, which her eyes soon widen as a tall building suddenly raced across the sky and then over them. </p><p>"Mphpmmm?" April moaned confused, really wishing she had her camera right now. Though her attention return to the Technodrome which was getting closer to her. "NRNRRMMM!" she cried out squirming madly. </p><p>In mere moments she would have been flatten though at the last second she heard the voices of her saviors, Turtle Power as her friends appeared and pulled her out of the tank's track pathway at the nick of time. Now having her cleared of the area, the flying building above destroyed the tank with ease as Shredder and his goons escaped from the Technodrome. </p><p>"Grhrpm!" April cried out happily at seeing them as the Turtles smiled back at her. </p><p>"Up to your usual fun April?" Leonardo asked her as she let out a heavy sigh through her gag, though their reunion was cut short as Chromedome made a bee line for them. </p><p>"Lhrmrn hrhrm!" she cried out to them as Chromedome approached them. </p><p>“We got ourselves a big and ugly one here fellas!” Raphael noted as they stared down Shredder’s newest creation. </p><p>"Wretched reptiles!" Chrome dome proclaimed while pulling out a laser gun and fired at them.</p><p>"Whoa!" the Turtles cried out as they danced around its laser fire, Leonardo setting April off to the side. </p><p>"Nrnrrmrm! Hrhr mrmr hrhrm!" April cried out pleadingly to Leonardo to free her. </p><p>"Stay here April, we'll turn that oversized statue to scrap!" Leonardo assured her while running off. </p><p>"Nrrmrm!" April cried out while shaking her head madly. "<i>Ooooh, I know how to defeat it though! Curse this gag, I got to get it off!</i>" April thought as she noticed a nearby rock, which she wiggled herself over to it and began to rub her face against it to get the cloth gag off of her face. </p><p>"Take this!" the Turtles cried out attacking the robot with their weapons, which all broke or snapped against its invincible metal body. </p><p>"Uh-oh! How do we defeat this thing?!” Michelangelo cried out as the Turtles were worried as April managed to get her gag off at the last second. </p><p>"GUYS! It's backside! There is a weak plate on the center of its back to attack!" April cried out to them as Donatello slammed his staff on its backside, making Chromedome short-circuit and blow up, saving them all from its terror. </p><p>“Curse you Turtles! Next time, next time I shall end you!” Shredder declared from his machine as it returned back to the safety of his base. </p><p>"Thanks, April, we owe you for that one!" Leonardo said as they cut her free. </p><p>"I'm just glad you guys made it back in time, though there is a fifth one of you now?" she questioned seeing a smaller turtle among them, which was the space visitor that took them far away. </p><p>"Well, it’s a long story..." they assured April as they saw their new friend back to his spaceship and then headed home to try and explain their crazy adventure to both April and their master. </p><p>The end</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A commission that has me fix and update the issues of the original TMNT ep Planet of the Turtleloids, where April is bound with a metal band of sorts, which at one point she just slips off? Whatever, I'm happy to fix such errors ;)</p><p>I hope you all enjoy!</p><p>As always, read, comment and fav.</p><p>-ED3765</p><p>copyright</p><p>I do not own any characters used.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>